


Subir les conséquences

by Qolamaia



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Other, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qolamaia/pseuds/Qolamaia
Summary: Quand Martin tombe malade en plein reportage, ses collègues en prennent soin malgré lui.





	1. "Plus que deux jours..."

Syrie, Alep  
Voilà 3 mois que Martin n’avait pas touché terre. Au retour des élections Américaines, il avait à peine soufflé 24h (le temps de présenter son compte rendu des élections dans l’émission du soir même). Le lendemain il s’était envolé pour la Turquie pour 3 jours, puis il avait rejoint la Syrie. Cela faisait seulement 4 jours qu’il y était, mais, la fatigue commençant sérieusement à s’accumuler, cela lui paraissait une éternité.  
Et puis il y avait cette grippe qu’il traînait depuis les Etats-Unis. Il ne l’avait pas prise au sérieux dès le début. Il avait feint d’être remis en rentrant en France pour ne pas retarder l’émission. Mais avec les changements de climats qu’il avait subis, les décalages horaires qu’il ne parvenait plus à faire et les nuits blanches dans les bombardements d’Alep pour les besoins du tournage, la fièvre se faisait plus virulente.  
Clément le tira de ses lamentations : « C’est bon, dans 30 secondes t’es de retour ! »  
Martin se concentra sur ce qu’il avait à dire, sa migraine ne lui facilitant pas la tâche. Lorsqu’il perçu la voix de son patron à l’autre bout de l’oreillette, il plissa les yeux malgré lui. Le son trop fort lui vrillait le crâne.  
« …Martin est à Alep, Salut Martin !  
\- Salut Yann, renifla le reporter avec autant d’enthousiasme qu’il le pu. Malgré son effort, il sentit pourtant qu’à l’autre bout du fil, Yann avait tiqué.  
\- …. Alors quelles nouvelles d’Alep ?  
\- Bien écoute, les frappes continuent et on même redoublé d’intensité. Du coup les réfugiés quittant Alep ont doublés en 2 semaines.  
\- Et Ismaël, tu as des nouvelles ?  
Martin fit la grimace « putain il peut pas parler moins fort ?! » se dit-il à lui-même. Et cette envie d’éternuer qui se faisait plus pressante…  
\- …Eh bien oui écoute. Euh…-il se concentra pour éviter un atchoum disgracieux en direct- …oui, on a passé l’après-midi avec lui, l’une des dernières pour lui puisqu’il s’apprête lui aussi à quitter la ville et le pays… »  
Martin présenta les images qu’il avait tournées dans la journée et profita de leur diffusion pour sortir un doliprane. « Ça va ? S’enquit Clément  
\- Ca va je vais tenir… aaaaAAtch… ! Berde, j’ai plus de bouchoirs…t’en as pas toi ?  
\- Attend je dois avoir un bout de sopalin…  
Le cameraman observa son camarade se moucher, inquiet.  
« Tu sais que je vais devoir prévenir Yann de l’état dans lequel t’es si tu consens pas à le faire…  
\- …Oh fou moi la paix… soupira faiblement martin entre deux quintes de toux  
\- Encore, t’as de la chance qu’on voit pas tes yeux brillants de fièvres à la ca…  
\- …attend le duplex reprend ! le coupa son collègue  
Martin glissa son mouchoir dans une poche et termina le duplex aussi naturellement qu’il le put, sous le regard imperceptiblement inquiet de son patron qu’il ne voyait pas.  
« Salut Martin, à demain !  
\- A demain Yann...  
\- …Plié ! lança clément une fois le duplexe fini.  
\- Ouai… plus que quelques images à tourner pour demain et on est bons… on peut faire un saut à l’hôtel avant le tournage ?  
\- Ouai j’ai des trucs à récupérer.  
De retour à l’hôtel qui leur servait de gite, à une petite heure d’Alep, Cément s’activa pour ramasser le matériel de tournage dont il avait besoin. Martin se contenta de jeter une boite d’antalgique vide pour en reprendre une neuve. Puis il s’assit avec ménagement sur le lit en avalant 2 comprimés avant de se masser les tempes pour dissiper la brume qui lui embuait l’esprit. Entendant les pas de son collègue pénétrer dans la pièce, il murmura « Il nous reste du café quelque part ?  
\- C’est pas le café qui va te rendre la santé Martin…  
Clément s’approcha et glissa sa main sans prévenir sur le front du reporter. Celui-ci, surpris eut un geste de recul  
« T’es brûlant … !  
\- C’est rien, j’ai un peu chaud…  
\- …Ecoute Martin, je te propose de rester ici, tu prends un bon bain et tu vas te coucher, tu dois absolument récupérer pour demain. De toute façon pas besoin de toi pour tourner les images…  
Martin voulait se laisser séduire par l’offre alléchante. Depuis une semaine il n’aspirait plus qu’à ça : dormir. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter, son absence sur les images risquait de susciter des questions de la rédaction.  
« Nan c’est dégueulasse de te laisser faire le boulot…  
\- Mais laisse, ça me dérange pas, je préfère ça plutôt que perdre du temps à te traîner…  
Martin fit la moue mais insista en se levant  
\- Nan vraiment je… -il s’était levé trop brusquement et un vertige le prit par surprise. Clément l’attrapa par le bras :  
\- Ça va ?!Tu tiens même plus debout ! regarde-toi …  
\- C’est bon c’est rien, ça va me passer… le rassura martin en prenant appui sur un meuble.  
\- Rass…  
La sonnerie de l’I Phone de martin retenti. Lentement, tentant de lutter contre le malaise, il sorti son téléphone.  
« Merde…Yann…  
Voyant que son collègue avait du mal à se ressaisir, clément pris les choses en main.  
\- Rassie-toi sur le lit et décroche.  
Et ce faisant il accompagna Martin doucement dans ses gestes. Bientôt, martin pu décrocher, les idées à peu près en place.  
« Ouai Yann ! dit-il dans un air faussement enjoué  
\- Comment tu te sens ? T’avais pas l’air bien à l’antenne tout à l’heure ?  
\- Nan nan ça va très bien Yann… aaaaAAtch  
Martin n’avait pu retenir un éternuement de finir sa phrase  
\- Martin t’as jamais su mentir… Passe-moi Clément, je sais qu’il est là, il saura me donner des vrais nouvelles…  
\- Mais Yann je…  
\- Passe le moi Martin.  
Le ton était sec et acéré, martin savait qu’il ne pourrait pas y couper. D’un geste rageur il tendit le téléphone au caméraman.  
« Allô ?  
\- Salut Clément, comment il va ?  
\- Je vais me faire tuer, mais il est franchement pas bien. Assena clément en évitant le regard foudroyant du malade. En fait il s’est pas vraiment remis de la grippe à New-York.  
\- MAIS SI ! protesta Martin avant de s’étouffer dans une quinte de toux.  
\- …et puis avec le -10 de Turquie et le 30 d’Alep en ce moment, ça ne l’a pas arrangé.  
\- Merde...soupira le patron. Comment il est là ?  
\- Là ? Bah il voulait venir avec moi tourner les images pour demain, mais au moment où tu nous appelais…  
Martin fit des gestes de supplications pour qu’il ne finisse pas sa phrase…  
\- …Il a eu un malaise.  
\- Un malaise ?!  
\- Rien de grave mais persuade le de se reposer pendant que je vais faire les images…  
\- Alors là… Il m’entend là ?!  
Martin sorti de sa frustration pour marmonner un :  
\- Ouai je t’entends –dans une voix enrouée et fatiguée qu’il ne prenait plus la peine de masquer.  
\- IL EST HORS DE QUESTIONS QUE TU SORTES TOURNER CES IMAGES ! Tu restes au logement et tu te reposes !  
\- Oui ça va…  
\- De toute façon je supprime ton duplex de demain soir…  
\- Ah nan Yann je suis pas resté à Alep pour des prunes !  
\- Comment tu veux faire ? t’es hors d’état de présenter un reportage… !!  
\- …Crie pas…- gémis le reporter en éloignant le portable de son oreille. Ecoute, ce soir et demain je me repose jusqu’au duplex, et après on revient par le premier avion…  
\- … Clément t’en penses quoi ? Il tiendra ?  
L’interrogé soupira…  
\- Ça devrait le faire s’il se repose bien.  
\- Bon, je vous fais confiance alors…Repose toi bien martin et bon courage pour le tournage clément…  
\- T’inquiète…à demain Yann.  
Martin raccrocha, épuisé.  
« Putain, le retour va être invivable, je vais me faire en-clan-cher… ah vraiment merci clément…  
\- Je sens surtout que ton retour va être soldé par un bon arrêt maladie…. Bon allé couche-toi, je vais me préparer. ..  
Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Martin ne se fit pas prier. Quand clément revint lui donner une dernière consigne, il ronflait comme un sonneur. Il pensa à prendre une photo pour l’équipe, mais voir martin comme ça ne lui donnait pas envie de se foutre de lui.


	2. Duplex difficile

Il tourna les images rapidement, il n’avait pas envie de s’éterniser dans une ville en ruine qui risquait de se faire bombarder d’un moment à l’autre avec Martin malade comme un chien à 50Km.  
De retour à la chambre, son réflexe fut d’aller prendre des nouvelles du collègue… Mais Martin n’avait pas l’air d’avoir bien récupéré. Il était encore endormi, mais dans un sommeil agité, le corps luisant de sueur, des frissons le parcourant. Clément s’assis près de lui sur le lit et le réveilla doucement d’une pression sur l’épaule.

« Martin…Martin, tu m’entend ?  
L’intéressé émit un grognement d’inconfort.  
\- Mmmmh…T’as les images ?  
\- Ouai c’est bon, plus qu’un ou deux petit montage à faire t’inquiètes. Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Ça va mieux… soupira Martin  
\- Ah ouai, ça m’en a tout l’air ironisa le cameraman. Arrête de mentir un peu !  
\- Ça va ça va, s’énerva Martin, j’ai mal partout, j’ai la tête comme un pneu, le nez complètement pris et j’arrive pas à me réchauffer…  
\- Te réchauffer ?  
Martin acquiesça.  
\- Mec t’es brûlant !...

Martin ignora la remarque et esquissa une grimace de douleur en se redressant. Clément se rappela alors les 2 repas qu’il avait pris seul la veille, sans son collègue qui avait perdu l’appétit.

« Ça fait combien de temps que t’as pas mangé ? Pas depuis la Turquie ?  
Martin haussa les épaules.  
« Je vais te préparer à manger, tu dois prendre des forces pour demain…  
\- Nan, c’est gentil mais je n’ai pas faim Clément…  
\- Il faut que tu te forces.  
Avant que Martin n’ai eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, le cameraman était déjà dans la cuisine à préparer des pâtes qu’il avait acheté en Turquie. 10min plus tard il était de retour dans la chambre, une assiette à la main. Au pied du mur, Martin ne put refuser et avala quelques fourchettes pour satisfaire son collègue. Lorsqu’il lui retira l’assiette, comprenant qu’il ne lui ferai pas plus ingurgiter que le quart de l’assiette, il lui tendit une bouteille d’eau et un doliprane.

« Bon repose toi, essaye de digérer, moi je vais dormir dans le canap, je ferais le montage demain »  
Martin ne demanda pas son reste et disparu sous les couvertures sans plus de cérémonies, pendant que Clément rejoignais son lit de fortune.  
Malheureusement, les efforts de martin pour se restaurer furent soldés par une solide indigestion. Réveillé par le premier vomissement de son collègue aux toilettes, Clément l’avait ensuite aidé à regagner son lit non sans avoir attrapé une cuvette au passage. Après avoir rendu le maigre repas, Martin continua à remplir la cuvette de sa bille toute la nuit. Clément resta patiemment près de lui jusqu’au lendemain, le soutenant à chaque régurgitation.  
« Ça finira jamais…  
\- Mais si… Courage, te laisse pas abattre… demain on rentre au pays. »

Ce n’est que vers 8h que l’estomac de Martin se calma, lui laissant prendre un repos réparateur.  
Clément appela Yan pour supprimer la répétition du duplex prévue à 10h, et laisser son collègue se remettre. Puis il en profita pour se reposer un peu lui aussi avant de s’attaquer au montage des images.  
Sorti de sa nuit cauchemardesque, Martin avait insisté pour tenir le duplex de midi et interdit à son collègue de parler de la nuit à leur boss. Clément avait opiné sans mot dire, mais ce qui était fait était fait… Il lui passa les images et Martin écrivit rapidement un texte qui accompagnerait la diffusion.  
Vers 12h, ils étaient à l’endroit donnés. A peu près remis, mais épuisé, le reporter s’était shooté a coup de Guronzant qu’il emmenait partout avec lui en cas de décalage horaire difficile. Mais en passant devant la voiture, il aperçut sa mine affreuse, yeux cernés, traits tirés, le visage amaigri et plus pâle que jamais. Il tenta de s’arranger en se recoiffant…rien à faire.   
« On aurait pas du fond de teint quelque part ?  
\- Si t’as de la chance il doit en rester des Etats-Unis… »  
Ce faisant, Clément fouilla dans la housse de la caméra et en tira le tube demandé en soupirant. « T’en as bien besoin… » Martin ne releva pas et tenta de se l’appliquer lui-même. Voyant le résultat, le caméraman intervint.  
« Donne je vais te le faire…  
\- Merci… » Martin se laissa tartiner, espérant que le résultat soit satisfaisant.  
\- Voilà … j’ai pas fait de miracles, mais T’as déjà l’air plus vivant. »  
Clément rangea le tube et sorti son oreillette de sa poche. Martin en fit autant et entendis immédiatement son patron à l’autre bout.  
« Martin comment tu vas ?  
\- …Quoi, l’émission est déjà commencée là ?!  
\- Non non, encore 3 min de pub… Alors ?  
\- …je vais tenir le duplex, t’inquiète…  
\- Sûr que ça va ?  
La voix de Yann se fit plus pressante « Clément m’a dit que la nuit n’avait pas été si reposante…. »  
Derrière la caméra, Clément blêmi. Martin leva la tête vers le caméraman, lui lançant un regard aussi noir qu’il le put. « Allô ?  
\- Oui Yann, nan mais…  
\- …Alors je te préviens Martin, je n’ai même pas essayé de téléphoner parce que je savais très bien que tu ferais ton duplex, même avec un 40 de fièvre, mais une fois rentré sur Paris, tu repars pas avant un bon moment.  
\- Mais je… » Martin n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il entendait déjà le jingle.  
\- Bienvenu sur Quotidien, nous sommes Jeudi 25 Novembre… » 

Martin n’écoutait plus. Il était en colère. Clément avait balancé malgré sa promesse. Il n’en revenait pas. Sur le petit écran du studio, à côté de ses collègues, on ne le voyait pas sourire comme à son habitude. Il ne regardait même pas la caméra. Il mitraillait Clément du regard, du moins il tentait. Mais tout ce que Clément percevait c’était le regard fiévreux de Martin qui était tellement au bout du rouleau qu’il faisait d’avantage pitié que peur…  
Yann interpela Martin qui fit semblant d’avoir la pêche, comme chaque jour depuis maintenant 1 mois.  
En attendant le duplex, Clément resta derrière la caméra pour ne pas avoir à subir l’humeur de son collègue, tandis que Martin, prit d’une énième quinte de toux, s’adossait à la voiture. L’épuisement et la fièvre avaient repris le dessus sur la colère, et soudain sa tête lui parut lourde. Le paysage commençait à vaciller autour de lui. Il se sentit perdre pied et se rattrapa in extremis au rétroviseur. Clément se précipita hors de son retranchement pour soutenir Martin.  
« Putain mec ça va ? » Martin pris appui de l’autre main sur la portière et se redressa en repoussant Clément aussi violemment que ses forces lui permettaient. Mais celui-ci, d’avantage inquiété par le corps anormalement chaud du reporter qu’intimidé par sa brutalité revint aussitôt vers son collègue.  
« Martin laisse-moi t’aider, tu vas pas tenir….  
\- Lâche-moi…marmonna Martin en repoussant plus faiblement son collègue.  
Clément n’eut d’autre choix que renoncer, entendant Yann lancer le duplex. Il reprit place derrière la caméra, tandis que Martin revenait en titubant dans le cadre. Au même moment, l’image s’affichait dans le studio à Paris, et le duplex commença. Martin réussit à articuler son texte pendant que les images défilaient, mais sur le plateau, le présentateur n’était pas dupe, Martin était à bout. Sa voix se faisait traînante et mécanique. Il abrégea les questions, priant que Martin n’aille pas si mal que ce que l’on pouvait penser en le voyant. De son côté, Martin mit toute son énergie pour répondre aux questions et sa faiblesse passa inaperçue jusqu’à la fin du duplex ou Yann s’empressa de lancer la pub, un peu plus tôt que prévu. Clément arracha son oreillette et s’empressa à son tour de plier la caméra pendant que Martin, chancelant, retournait près de la voiture en crachant ses poumons. Là, les bras croisés sur le capot, au niveau de la portière passager, il posa son front luisant de sueur quelques secondes, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Des frissons incontrôlables lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale. Il avait la tête en feu mais frissonnait de tous ses membres. Il entendait Yann à l’autre bout qui posait déjà ses questions à l’invité du jour. Entendant le caméraman jeter les affaires dans le coffre, il releva la tête et retira son oreillette.  
« Ah t’es content de toi hein… Comme si ça ne me suffisait pas de devoir me gérer, faut encore que je gère mon patron à qui tu vas tout balancer… Lança-t-il, virulent.  
\- T’énerve pas Martin, le message était déjà parti quand tu m’as demandé de rien dire… se défendit le caméraman en fermant le coffre et en contournant le véhicule jusqu’au reporter qui sentait ses forces décliner à chaque secondes.  
Mais le comportement de Clément l’avait énervé, il ne voulait pas qu’il s’en sorte aussi facilement.  
\- Ok donc à chaque fois que j’éternue t’envoies un message à…à… bafouilla-t-il avant de vaciller de nouveau.  
Clément eut à peine le temps de faire un pas vers Martin que celui-ci s’effondrai déjà dans ses bras. La discussion avait eu raison de ses dernières forces. Soutenant son collègue à demi conscient d’un bras, Clément ouvrir la portière du véhicule pour déposer délicatement Martin sur le siège.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour vos lectures, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à lundi pro !


	3. « Stay with me »

« Reste avec moi Martin ! » lança-t-il en sortant une bouteille d’eau tiède de la boîte à gant.  
« Martin tu m’entends ? » Yeux mi-clos, ne se sentant plus la force de prononcer une seule parole, le reporter remua doucement la tête en signe de réponse. Maintenant, même ce simple geste lui coûtait de l’énergie. 

« Tiens, bois un peu… ». Prenant conscience de l’épuisement de son collègue, Clément glissa une main derrière la nuque bouillante de martin pour l’aider à s’hydrater. Il but la moitié de la bouteille d’une traite. 

Tout en plaçant un sopalin humide sur son front, Clément sentait que Martin frissonnait de plus en plus. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure solution… Il n’était pas question que Martin prenne l’avion avec une fièvre aussi forte, et d’un autre côté, l’hôpital le plus proche devait se trouver bien plus loin que l’aéroport, et de plus, Clément n’était pas sur de vouloir prendre le risque de faire fréquenter un hôpital Syrien à son ami en ce moment. Il était mentalement paralysé, le stress grandissant l’empêchait de réfléchir correctement et de choisir la meilleure solution.

Il calcula rapidement, ils avaient fini le duplex depuis 10 minutes maintenant, la coupure pub serait à peu près dans 5 min. le temps de retourner au logement.  
Ne perdant pas une seconde, il prit le volant.  
Arrivé au pied de l’hôtel, Clément se gara au plus proche, se demandant s’il allait pouvoir porter Martin jusqu’à l’appartement. Celui-ci avait sombré dans un sommeil agité dès le début du trajet.  
Le cameraman coupa le contact et contourna la voiture pour ouvrir doucement la portière, retenant son collègue appuyé contre la fenêtre.

« Martin…Martin… » L’intéressé grogna faiblement en clignant des yeux.  
\- J’veux mourir Clément... »  
Clément se rassura en voyant que le reporter avait assez récupéré pour râler. Martin ne le faisait pas souvent mais dans le cas présent, c’était une bonne nouvelle dans le sens où il avait au moins la force de le faire.

« Encore un effort Martin… ça va aller pour monter ? ».  
Le journaliste opina en retirant à regret le mouchoir humide de son front. Celui-ci lui avait du bien. Il prit appui sur Clément tandis que ce dernier lui glissait une main sous l’aisselle droite. Mais malgré la délicatesse de son collègue et la lenteur de leur rythme, Martin sentait déjà ses forces l’abandonner de nouveau. Clément le sentait peser de plus en plus contre lui et fit passer son bras gauche par-dessus son épaule pour mieux le tenir.

« Allez, concentre toi, reste avec moi, y’en a plus pour long… On en a vu des pires toi et moi… »

Continuant ainsi de l’encourager, ils gagnèrent progressivement la chambre et le lit où Martin s’effondra, épuisé, et trempé de sueur.  
Après lui avoir retiré ses chaussures, et se souvenant de vagues notions de soins que sa mère avait pour lui quand il était petit, Clément changea Martin qui grogna d’inconfort en levant les bras pour retirer son T-Shirt. Mais le JRI n’avait pas le choix, son mal risquait d’empirer s’il restait comme ça. Le malade fut à nouveau pris de haut-le-cœur quand le cameraman rabattit la couette sur son épaule. Celui-ci lui rapprocha aussitôt la cuvette qui traînait encore là. 

« Ca va aller ? » Pour toute réponse Martin jusque-là sur un coude au-dessus du contenant se laissa retomber dans un long soupir. Clément parti alors chercher leurs serviettes de toilettes avant de les humidifier et de revenir les placer sur le front et sur la nuque de Martin qui ronflait déjà.  
Il dégaina ensuite son téléphone et constata qu’il avait 3 appels en absence. 1 de son patron et 2 de Hugo. Il n’eut pas le temps de choisir lequel rappeler, déjà le nom du deuxième se réaffichait sur son Smartphone. Il décrocha après avoir replacé rapidement les linges humides sur le visage de Martin et s’être éloigné du lit. 

« Allô ?  
\- Salut Hugo…  
\- Salut ! -Clément sentait déjà la tentions dans la voix du meilleur ami de Martin - Il va comment Martin ?! Il ne répond même pas à mes messages !

Clément soupira. Martin n’avait même pas parlé de sa fatigue à son meilleur pote.

« Ecoute je vais pas te mentir, on était censé rentrer ce soir…  
\- Je sais, Yann m’a dit. Et alors ? Vous êtes sur le tarmac là ? s’impatienta le journaliste.  
\- Ah bah non, ça ne risque pas ! Il est tombé dans les vaps après le duplex de tout à l’heure…  
\- Attend…Martin est tombé dans les vaps ?!  
\- Il est dans un sal état je te dis. On était censés prendre un vol dans 3h, mais il n’est même pas en état de tenir un trajet en voiture de plus de 5 minutes alors un vol Alep-Paris…  
\- La vache…Vous êtes où là ?  
\- A l’appart, Martin dort. Et toi t’es où ? J’ai besoin qu’on me dise quoi faire, moi je…  
\- Attend, je suis en loges, je vais te trouver Yann… »

Clément entendit son collègue parcourir les couloirs de la régie pour enfin entendre la voix de son patron parler avec Hugo à l’autre bout du fil.

« Allô Clément ?  
\- Oui Yann… Bon qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Martin ne peut pas prendre l’avion ce soir, mais on a que du paracétamol et pas de pharmacie à proximité…  
\- …Et Martin est aussi mal que la nuit dernière ? »  
Clément se retourna pour observer le reporter dormir. Il avait tout de même l’air plus paisible, c’était au moins ça. « Disons les nausées en moins…  
\- Bon… » 

Clément entendit Hugo chuchoter avec Yann à l’autre bout du fil avant de s’adresser à lui. « T’as appelé Ismaël ? » Clément souri enfin.

« Non… Pas con Hugo, merci.  
\- Mais à ton service. Plaisanta aussitôt le journaliste, masquant mal son angoisse.  
\- Je vais demander son numéro à Martin, en espérant qu’il soit pas en vadrouille à 200 bornes… »

Yann prit le relai.  
« Bon et si Ismaël peut pas venir, on se donne 6h pour voir comment ça évolue, et surtout si il est en état de prendre l’avion. Si d’ici là ça va pas mieux, je t’envoie Hugo, et même l’infirmière du bureau s’il le faut. » Clément remarqua tout de suite le stress dans la voix de son patron. L’anxiété était plus présente qu’à l’accoutumée. 

Il faut dire que Yann se sentait terriblement coupable de n’avoir pas remarqué plus tôt le mal être de son reporter et ami. Et en réfléchissant, il se rendit compte que depuis la rentrée, il lui avait distribué ses billets d’avions sans faire attention. Et il connaissait trop bien Martin pour savoir qu’il aimait assez son job pour venir au boulot sur les rotules sans broncher. 

« Bon, on a qu’à faire comme ça, acquiesça Clément.  
\- Ca va aller ? s’enquit le patron.  
\- …Disons que ça ira mieux quand on aura atterri à Paris. Bon je vous laisse, je vais essayer de contacter Ismaël...  
\- Tu nous tiens au courant ! répondirent en chœur ses interlocuteurs.  
\- Promis, à plus. » 

Clément raccrocha, légèrement plus rasséréné qu’un quart d’heure auparavant. Il ne prit même pas la peine de réveiller son acolyte. Il se saisit du téléphone de ce dernier encore dans la poche de son jean, négligemment jeté à l’autre bout du lit. Se heurtant au mot de passe, il prit le pouce de Martin pour l’apposer sur la touche centrale, prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller.

Il lança rapidement une recherche dans les contacts et lança l’appel tout en retournant là où il avait téléphoné quelques minutes auparavant (seul endroit où il avait un minimum de réseau).

Une sonnerie… deux sonneries… Le JRI retenait son souffle, invoquant sa bonne chance qui l’avait souvent fait gagner ses paris contre Martin. Enfin, le syrien décrocha.  
Clément lui expliqua la situation et Ismaël accepta tout de suite de venir, voyant où le cameraman voulait en venir. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et raccrocha, assurant Clément qu’il se mettait en route sur le champ.

Raccrochant à son tour, Clément revint vers son collègue et entreprit de rafraîchir les serviettes qu’il avait disposées sur son front.  
Sentant de nouveau une vague de chaleur inconfortable l’envahir, Martin se réveilla aussitôt en grognant. Ce que le JRI entendit, et s’empressa de ré humidifier les linges rapidement dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu’il revint les mettre en place, Martin poussa aussitôt un soupir de soulagement au contact de la fraîcheur sur son crâne.  
« Ça te fais du bien ?  
\- …t’as pas idée… Merci Clément… Et désolé pour tout à l’heure…je…

Le journaliste cherchait ses mots, peinant un peu à émerger du lourd sommeil dans lequel il se trouvait peu avant. Il se sentait moins mal que lorsqu’il s’était endormi, mais il avait la langue râpeuse et les muscles endoloris.

\- On en parlera plus tard, le coupa doucement son collègue, t’inquiète pas pour ça. Pour le moment il faut que tu te reposes. Ismaël va nous rejoindre pour voir ce qu’il peut faire.  
\- T’as réussi à le contacter ? s’étonna le journaliste.  
\- Oui, y’a pas 15 minutes. J’ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander de venir qu’il était déjà dans sa voiture. Il sera là dans une petite heure il m’a dit… Comment tu te sens ?  
\- … Un peu mieux que tout à l’heure… articula-t-il en se redressant sur un coude et en déglutissant difficilement.  
\- Tiens, bois un peu… »  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Clément se saisit de la bouteille d’eau pos sur la table de nuit et aida le malade à boire quelques gorgées. Alors qu’il la reposait sur la table de nuit, Martin plissa les yeux.  
« Il nous reste du doliprane ?  
\- T’as toujours mal à la tête ?  
\- Je sens que ça revient… »

Clément regarda sa montre, dubitatif.

« Tu ne crois pas que ça ferais beaucoup 4 en 2 heures ? » 

Martin fit une petite moue en se rallongeant doucement sur ses oreillers.

« Essaye de dormir, ça passera peut être tout seul. »

Le reporter ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ferma les paupières sans protester.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me partager votre avis dans les commentaires !!  
> A lundi prochain :)

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, je poste cette fic commencé il y a un bail sur Wattpad, je publierais un chap tout les lundi !  
> Merci à Colamaia de m'avoir beaucoup aidé et d'avoir parfois co-écrit avec moi ! :)


End file.
